Mi vida con Antonio
by Tonia Wayer
Summary: [NetherlandsxSpain] Govert es un frustrado psicoanalista que lleva un par de años viviendo en Madrid, sin embargo, en una noche de bar conoció a Antonio, un joven alegre y un tanto atolondrado que cambiará su mundo con su extraña filosofía de vida: Las flores ¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no pueda sacar de su vida a ese español apasionado por la vida?
1. En un bar de Madrid

¡Hola, gente! Bueno, en este caso estoy comenzando a subir Fanfics que ya tengo adelantados y que llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo!  
>Es otro de <em>Othello PairNedSpa_ (no me maten) Juro que escribiré de más parejas, pero es que es inevitable. Así que, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo/imaginarlo/sufrirlo/llorarlo(?) (Dorama please(?))

**Atentamente,**  
><strong>La niña que llora en tus fiestas(?)<strong>  
><strong>(Venga, <em>Tonia. Tonia<em>)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**Un bar de Madrid.**

Nunca debí entrar a ese bar. Sobre todo, nunca debí dejar que las rebosantes copas de vino añejo y costoso se derramaran hasta llevarme. Atarme. Porque vi esos labios posados sobre las copas y nadie ya podría evitarme el mal de ojo.

Antonio reposaba sobre la fresca cama mientras el ventilador levantaba las sábanas de cuando en cuando dejándole ver su forma de manera coqueta. Quizá era una visión hermosa, pero debía salir de allí. Quería salir... Entonces ¿por qué llevo más de tres horas en mi haber observándolo desmesuradamente?

Nada era poco o más tentador que el vino.

Entonces, ese moreno abrió sus ojos y revolviéndose en la cama, me dio un "buenos días". Su expresión solo ameritó que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o de quién era yo. Nada extraño. Yo solo recordaba que su nombre era, precisamente, Antonio.

— Disculpe pero... ¿Dónde estamos? — musitó con suavidad mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— En mi casa... — Me enfadé conmigo mismo al ser tan osado de traer a un desconocido a casa.

— Oh... — su expresión fue de total desconcierto. Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

Antonio me sonrió amable sin darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles tan poco usuales. Como si despertar al lado de un desconocido fuese perfectamente normal.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?— su expresión no tuvo precio ante mi represalia.

— No. No. Yo... Sinceramente no sé qué decir— Apuntó como si no fuera obvio.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron junto a esa tímida sonrisa. Un leve sonrojo dominó sus mejillas. Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome esa vívida visión de aquel español, no debo dejar que me domine.

Horas más tarde, ya estaba tomando mi café de domingo en la mañana. El aroma a jabón de baño y mi shampoo me inundó por completo. No era común, tenía la esencia de ese hombre al que conocí en el bar.

Comenzaba a recordar la noche de ayer y mi piel se erizó ante el vivo recuerdo. Fruncí el ceño al sentir la presencia de Antonio justo detrás de mí.

— Gracias por dejarme usar la ducha. Es... Muy gentil de tu parte — noté su incomodidad y nerviosismo.

— De nada— hablé severo.

— Si, entonces... Hasta luego.

Ya no noté su presencia y escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse ¿Acaso esperaba que lo iba a acompañar hasta la puerta con un beso y una sonrisa? Las ansias de fumar se hicieron inmensas con la ausencia.

Encendí un cigarro mientras abría la ventana de par en par. Me senté sobre el marco inferior, aún podía divisar la espalda de ese moreno que detuvo el paso para luego pensar en si girar la esquina o seguir derecho. Siguió derecho. Una calada a mi cigarro.

_Quería más de él muy para mi pesar. Que difícil de aceptar._

Porque yo nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida había querido tanto a una persona como a Antonio y, lo que nunca llegué a esperar es que mi vida cambiaría desde ese primer momento o desde muchos más… Más bien, nunca imaginé que un par de ojos verdes y alegres podrían mover un mundo, _mi mundo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia no me pertenece, ni España, ni Países Bajos. Vale verga la vida(?)<strong>

¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo!  
>Ya saben, no soy insegura, pero si dejas un review con tu opinión pasarán dos cosas: harás feliz a esta pobre anciana sin nadita que comer y ayudarás con tus donaciones contra la enfermedad de los churros locos(?)<p> 


	2. El trato

**¡Hola, segundo capítulo! Espero les agrade.**

_ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Antonio._

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo.

Atentamente,  
>Tonia:dospuntostres: (?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El trato.<strong>

Detuve mis pasos justo antes de virar por la esquina. Qué triste, ese hombre no había tenido la decencia de presentarse. Trague en seco. Al menos fue amable al lavar mis ropas y darme el dinero suficiente para el autobús. Lo había dejado justo sobre mi abrigo.

Alguien así no debe ser malvado ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé con fuerza ante los pocos recuerdos que tenía. La cabeza me dolía cada vez más debido a la resaca y a la "agotadora" noche que tuve, lo cual me hizo sentir extraño. Es decir, siempre paso por ser alguien indeseable en ese sentido. Normalmente nadie pone sus ojos en mí, porque soy demasiado simple y mucho menos un hombre. Regresé mi vista tratando de grabar en mi memoria las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Quería regresar y pedir disculpas. Debí ser tan molesto con los niveles de alcohol por las nubes.

Minutos más tarde, no había logrado moverme de mi lugar porque no podía determinar en dónde estaba ni qué ruta tomar. Solté un suspiro de frustración porque mi sentido de ubicación no era tan malo.

El aroma a cigarrillo me hizo estornudar un poco.

— Llevas más de media hora aquí — gire la cabeza y luego todo mi cuerpo sin poder evitar la sorpresa. Era _él_. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Yo... Bueno...— balbuceé un poco y luego me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo

Joder, este tío sí que me pone de los nervios.

— ¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea de dónde estás? — Su voz autoritaria recorrió cada sentido de mi cuerpo, me ericé sin pensarlo.

— No, bueno, lo que pasa es que… ¡Venga! — cambiando el tema desde tiempos inmemorables— Al menos deberías tener la delicadeza de presentarte…

No sé por qué presentí que mi pregunta le ofendió en sobremanera, debió ser esa aura tan pesada que se formó y su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

— Ni siquiera eres capaz de retener el nombre del tipo al que te follas. Sí que eres idiota— La colilla de cigarrillo cayó al suelo mientras él apagaba las últimas llamas con su pie. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

— Lo lamento mucho, me avergüenza admitirlo pero estaba demasiado ebrio— Traté de ser muy educado y nada confianzudo. Irónico, luego de que ese tipo ya me había… Santos tomates de mi huerta.

— Soy Govert— Dijo al fin mientras se movilizaba un poco de su sitio, observando si venía alguna ruta, supuse yo.

— Mucho gusto…—Dije incómodo. Era incómodo. El tener que presentarme a alguien luego de haberlo hecho era demasiado incómodo— Quiero que sepas algo…—él regresó a verme esperando a que hablara. Tragué saliva— Yo usualmente no hago esta clase de cosas y me siento un poco incómodo. También avergonzado. Eh, Govert, tío, siento tanta molestia anoche… Seguramente aguantarme en ese estado no debe ser fácil.

Govert alzó las cejas dejando ver aún más amplios esos ojos feroces, como los de un reptil.

— ¿Qué ruta te sirve? —preguntó como si ignorara lo que le había dicho.

Indiqué exactamente mi ruta. Govert no era español, eso era seguro, pero conocía mejor Madrid que yo. Qué impresionante. Segundos más tarde, ya estaba tomando el autobús en rumbo a mi casa, solo observé levemente por la ventana a Govert… Que guapo es. Le sonreí con extrema dulzura y su respuesta fue un simple giro para disponerse a marchar. Debo admitirlo: me causaba curiosidad, incluso si es tan hostil e insensible.

* * *

><p>Los dedos de Govert se deslizaban por mi morena piel hasta que ambas manos me tomaron del trasero, levantándome un poco. Gemí al sentir uno de sus dedos dilatar mi entrada con mucho cuidado mientras mordía mi cuello. Mi respiración se entrecortaba, era toda una tortura porque sus manos me hacían sentir las mejores cosas que puedes experimentar con el buen sexo.<p>

Los rasguños que le provoqué al sentir un segundo dedo adentrarse en mí no fue pasado por desapercibido. Su sudorosa piel, sus cabellos caídos… Esos ojos de reptil.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! — abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con que ya casi llegaba a mi parada. Sudé y me limpié la frente con mi muñeca tratando de recobrar la respiración. Me había quedado dormido y… ¿por qué se supone que uno sueña esa clase de cosas?

Véase desde donde se vea, bajé de mi parada. El frío clima que hacía en Madrid me hizo temblar un poco, observé a mi alrededor. Las personas se sumergían en sus abrigos, yo a penas y llevaba un suéter a rayas rojo con negro, a decir verdad no me protegía para nada del frío.

Antes de llegar a casa, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar a dónde me llevaran las innumerables calles. Sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa muy a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía caminar. El corazón me comenzó a pesar por algún extraño motivo en el momento en que me detuve justo frente a una repostería sin abrir su atención al público.

Y es que muy seguramente comencé a recordar todo con más detalle… La razón por la que terminé justo allí y por la que terminé en la cama de Govert. Esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, ojos color violeta, cabello castaño y acento austriaco. Esa razón era Roderich Edelstein.

Observé mi reflejo en el vidrio en el que podías ver las penumbras del lugar y muy pocos postres exhibidos en la vitrina. Roderich acostumbraba a dejarlos para que las personas que pasaban por allí los notaran. Tal vez se les ocurriría volver para probar alguno, cada día dejaba unos postres diferentes. Cada día hacía nuevos pasteles, nuevos postres, todo para mostrar su increíble y delicioso patriotismo por Austria.

Él era un niño rico. Sus padres le daban absolutamente todo lo que deseara, por lo cual era un tanto caprichoso y tenía una personalidad jodidamente difícil. Sarcástico, errático… Roderich es de esas personas que no te agradan a primera vista pero, si le das tiempo y paciencia en conocerlo, descubres a una persona extraordinaria, suave, delicada, apasionada por sus gustos y, sobre todo, una maravilla para la música.

Roderich amaba tanto su piano…

— ¿Antonio? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz ruda. Regresé mi mirada perdida para encontrarme con unos ojos color esmeralda y unos cabellos rubios.

— Ah… Vash ¿Qué tal todo? — Vash Zwingli, el socio de Roderich. Un suizo que ha tenido que trabajar duro en la vida y, cuando todo parecía que iba bien para él y su hermanita, la catástrofe llegó.

— Planeaba volver a abrir hoy… — comentó viendo de forma nostálgica las penumbras del desolado lugar— No dejaré que este lugar muera por culpa de las decisiones de ese idiota.

— Sí que eres fuerte, siempre he admirado esa parte de ti— le dediqué la sonrisa más sincera y cálida que pude, a pesar de que en ese momento quisiera ahogarme en lágrimas y, ¿por qué no?, de nuevo en las sábanas de Govert.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar como una puta barata? Me enfadé conmigo mismo ante la idea de usar a una persona.

— ¿Cómo está… él? — Ante el minuto de silencio en que no recibí respuesta de ese rubio, decidía volver a hablar con una pregunta aún más dolorosa. Desvió la mirada como viendo hacia otro lugar, por nada del mundo querría toparse con mi mirada, seguramente.

— ¿Qué cómo está? — metió torpemente las manos a sus bolsillos buscando sus llaves y tratando de meter de igual forma la llave incorrecta en la cerradura. La puerta no abrió. Probó con otra.

— Si, Roderich ¿cómo está él? — Vash se detuvo en seco, tembló un poco.

— Antonio… Te voy a ser muy sincero— su voz sonaba tan baja y débil que no me pareció escuchar al mismo Vash de siempre—. En cuanto salga del hospital se casará con…

— Elizabeta no estará de acuerdo, seguramente— fruncí el ceño ante la idea ¿Qué era lo que planeaba ese niño al casarse tan joven?

— Ya está todo planeado— carraspeó su garganta, por un momento creí escuchar su voz entrecortada— Y dijo que no quería seguir con esto. Luchamos mucho por tenerlo y no lo dejaré caer ¡¿entendiste?!

Lucía enfadado, caído, frustrado. Por un momento deseé preguntarle qué le ocurría porque no, toda esa repentina debilidad no era porque Roderich quería cerrar el lugar. Había algo más, lo presentía. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro con suavidad.

— Déjame ayudar… Puedo organizar mi horario de trabajo en la empresa, ayudar los fines de semana— levantó su mirada hacia mí, esa mirada dura— ¡Podemos levantar este lugar! — Esperaba que mi sonrisa fuera la causa por la que su rostro se ablandó un poco y se incorporó.

— A Roderich no le gustará, lo sabes— frunció ligeramente el ceño, suspiré dispuesto a rendirme ante mi propuesta— pero, por otro lado, necesito ayuda y también soy dueño de este sitio.

Mi rostro se iluminó. Vash me dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

Ese era el trato, la repostería "Rosenrot" abriría sus puertas al público después de casi un mes de cerrar debido al delicado estado de salud de uno de sus dueños y, en parte, había sido por mi causa.

Es decir, nunca esperas que cuando te confiesas a alguien, éste va a ser lo suficientemente distraído como para no fijarse que viene un auto a toda velocidad en su intento de huir perturbado por la repentina confesión de amor.

Y ahí fue donde me pregunté por enésima vez ¿qué era lo que me había hecho enamorar tan profundamente de Roderich?

* * *

><p>LOL Hasta aquí este capítulo~ :v<p>

Ese pobre Roderich va a ser tan torpe en estos lares(?)

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni España, ni Austria, ni Países Bajos, mucho menos Suiza... Si tuviera Suiza sería feliz(?)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. El reemplazo

**Hola, hola, hola. Aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta fabulosa cosa(?)**

**Respondiendo reviews en público(?)**

_**NoelNoel:**_ Gracias por tu interés en mi sensual relato(?)Espero esté a la altura y-y-y-y que lo sigas leyendo y-y-y-y que lo disfrutes(?)

_**Ttack96:** _¡El NedSpa es amor! ¡El NedSpa es vida! ¡Deberíamos hacer una campaña pro NedSpa! (?)

**El día de hoy contamos con la participación de Aleida Zwingli como Nyo!Suiza. Solo para aclarar(?)**

**Sin nada más, los dejo.**

_**Tonia.**_

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta capítulo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Govert.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<br>El reemplazo.**

No he podido dormir bien. Las noches se me han hecho tan largas, aunque ya era una aparente costumbre en mí. Siempre faltaba algo a mi lado, justo en la cama, justo en la casa. Pero, esta era la vida que había pedido desde que era un joven y cuando la obtuve me sentí a gusto (sería demasiado decir que había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. Simplemente porque eso de la felicidad no es tan cierto o no tan eterno como esperan)

¿Qué más podía hacer que sentarme en la cama a ver hacia la ventana? Siempre dejaba las cortinas abiertas para observar el cielo. Nublado, como raro. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño tratando de volverme a acomodar. Entonces, recordé a Antonio en la cama, todo por culpa del débil aroma que emanaban las sábanas, su débil aroma. A él. Demonios, necesitaba dormir y dejar de ser tan sensible ante cualquier cosa.

Al menos me daba el lujo de serlo estando solo. Aunque es insoportable.

Y fue entonces cuando comencé a reflexionar si era mejor quedarme sentado allí o levantarme a escribir. No, Govert, debes dormir. Mañana tienes trabajo.

* * *

><p>No dormí nada. En absoluto. Así que estaba de un peor humor que el normal y muchas personas lo llegaron a notar. Al pasar la tarjeta de acceso justo en el banco para el que trabajaba, el grupo que lidero parecía conmocionado. Hablaban, reían, como cualquier miércoles. En este punto me preguntaba cómo era que yo, un psicoanalista, tenía que trabajar como psicólogo de selección de talento humano en esa empresa. A veces se me antojaba dar una sesión, pero era inútil.<p>

Al verme llegar, cada quién regresó a su puesto. No era un jefe tan estricto o histérico, simplemente mi aspecto les intimidaba y, asumo yo, que con esta aura que traigo no hago mucho para contradecirlos. Mejor para mí. Mejor para todos.

Así pues, me senté en mi puesto. Abrí la sesión de mi computadora para inmediatamente abrir el correo. Vaya que habían cosas qué hacer, empezando por las reuniones. Muchas reuniones, muchas personas por entrevistar. En eso, sentí la presencia de una jovencita sentarse justo en el puesto del lado, Aleida Zwingli no tendría ni veinte años y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró entrar al banco, como practicante, siendo la más joven de allí.

— Buenos días, jefe—. Saludó con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ella me agradaba, era seria, de pocas palabras y no trataba de entablar una conversación conmigo.

Me agradaba tener a Aleida en ese puesto y al resto del grupo ruidoso aparte. Porque Aleida era tranquila y solo la escuchabas maldecir cuando no le respondían las llamadas. Muchos habrán pensado que en la fiesta del sábado yo tuve que ver con que Aleida no estuviera presente, debido a la supuesta buena relación que llevamos.

Fue pura coincidencia. Empezando, no soy de los que se acuestan con jovencitas, por más serias e inteligentes que sean. Además, la vi salir junto a la mujer de Visación. Y yo estaba con Antonio.

Antonio… Volví a la cuestión del correo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo iba a venir ¿por qué tenía que llamarse Antonio? Le diría "Sr. Fernández" con eso no tenía que volver a recordar nada de nada. Sería una mierda si llegaran a descubrir que yo, precisamente yo, había tenido una relación homosexual luego de beber tanto alcohol, muy a pesar de que en realidad eso no me interese. Sigo fielmente a Freud, fielmente.

Como sea, ahora debía estar pendiente de la persona que vendría a reemplazar en sus funciones a Arthur Kirkland, quién estaba en vacaciones. Lo que me recordaba que tenía que enviar un informe a los de nómina al respecto.

Así fue como escuché llegar al puesto de Aleida a Alfred Jones.

— Vaya fiesta la del sábado, ¿no, Aleida? Las fiestas de fin de año aquí son magníficas.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Me fui temprano—. Respondió ella sin regresar a verlo ni por un segundo, lo noté, a través del reflejo de los vidrios que separaban a su cubículo del mío.

— ¿Por qué? Me prometiste una competencia de hamburguesas.

— Yo nunca prometí eso—. No podía esperar más que la ruidosa carcajada de Alfred ante la respuesta con nariz arrugada de la rubia.

—_ I know! I know!_ Más bien… — noté cómo susurró algo inaudible para mí al oído de la más joven. Se puso roja, completamente dispuesta a protestar.

— ¡Estaba con Annelise! No con… Oh, _gott_ ¿por qué les gusta tanto meterse en la vida de las demás personas? —parecía irritada. Ese maldito rumor.

— Entonces, seguimos sin confirmar si es gay o no— Se sobó el mentón. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que volviera a su puesto cuando comenzó a marcharse.

— ¡Dejen de meterse en la vida de los demás! Si es gay o no, no va a afectar en su labor— Aleida parecía más enfadada que hace unos segundos. Comenzó a digitar con más fuerza lanzando un gruñido.

Si dañaba el teclado, se lo haría pagar. O tal vez no, me gustó como se defendió.

El teléfono sonó. Contesté de inmediato. Lo sostuve contra mi hombro, aún escribía el informe para la nómina de Kirkland.

— ¿Diga?

_— Señor Vanderhoeven. El reemplazo que pidió está aquí—_Escuché la voz de la recepcionista al otro lado.

— Gracias, que confirme el nombre—. Esperé por unos segundos, la escuché preguntar el nombre.

_— Dice que su nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo—._ Dijo con esa típica voz cordial y perfectamente clara.

— Que pase, gracias, de nuevo.

Y entonces, dejé el teléfono a un lado para dedicarme exclusivamente a terminar el informe. Escribir la dirección del correo. Darle enviar. Arthur Kirkland tendría pago por sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Había una reunión justo a las 3 de la tarde, para planear una capacitación para ventas, no tenía nada listo, por andar haciendo estupideces en la dichosa fiesta de fin de año. Qué horror. No debí ir, así no me haya demorado nada, más bien, no debía salir ese día en absoluto. Eso me puso aún más de un pésimo, casi podrido, mal humor.<p>

Me sumergí en medio de los correos, buscaba papeles. Ya me iba a comenzar a desesperar hasta que…

— Jefe, creo que lo necesitan—. Aleida llamó mi atención por sobre el vidrio que separaba nuestros cubículos y señaló hacia la puerta. Asentí, ella igual.

Sin siquiera fijarme en muchas cosas, tomé la tarjeta de acceso. No había enviado aún el correo de confirmación de la presencia de una de las personas que tengo a cargo para una capacitación, otra para decidir si es bueno dizque poner "nuevas competencias" pero nadie tenía bases teóricas a nivel psicológico para sustentarlas. Este lugar apesta, debería renunciar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar nada a medias, iba a ser un día atareado, pero corto. Algo es algo.

Pasé la tarjeta de acceso y, abrí de inmediato sin fijarme mucho en la persona en cuestión. Qué más daba, le diría a Alfred que le enseñara algo para hacer y ya. No había mucho por decir. Le di la espalda de inmediato para comenzar a caminar con prisa.

— Mucho gusto, Sr. Fernández. Espero aprenda mucho aquí, ya le indicaré a alguien que le enseñe a…—. Mi cerebro no pareció creer en la imagen que habían captado mis ojos cuando me gire a ver cara a cara al reemplazo.

No. No, esto_ no puede ser_. Simplemente, _no._

— ¿Qué haces _aquí_? —Enfaticé la palabra. De hecho, hablé por inercia.

Él me miraba con ese par de esmeraldas resplandecientes bajo la tenue luz blanca que iluminada aquel pulcro y monocromático lugar. A juzgar por su expresión, creo que también se sorprendió.

— Govert…— Creo que le escuché decir. Mi día no podía ir peor.

Caminé de nuevo hasta la sala y alcé la voz. No quería cruzar más palabras y debía hacerle entender su lugar.

— ¡Atención todos! Él es…—Mi boca sabía a miel ante la idea de pronunciar ese nombre ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer!

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos! — Lo escuché hablar mientras daba un paso peligrosamente frente a mí.

Peligrosamente cerca, peligrosamente mortal para mí. Cómo me gustaría entender esa maldita sensación que tenía. Solo observé sus cabellos.

— Como sea— fruncí más el ceño—. Está en reemplazo de Kirkland. Sr. Jones—me giré hacia el aludido que de inmediato cruzó mirada conmigo—, enséñele lo necesario y póngalo a trabajar ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si, señor! ¡Confíe en mí! —Dijo con un tono de voz infantil. Ciertamente, algo irritante.

Menos mal el lugar de Arthur estaba lo suficientemente lejos. No podría tolerarlo a tres puestos de mí ¿qué tal que hubiese sido Aleida la de las vacaciones? ¿Tener a Antonio a _mi lado_? Eso hubiese sido un desastre.

Volví a mi lugar sin decir más palabra. Escuché a muchos saludarlo, presentarse y esas cosas. Fruncí más el ceño, ya basta. Trabajen en lugar de hablar con ese idiota. Era completamente estúpido que se emocionaran por alguien nuevo que estará solo quince días y ya. Era todo. Fin de la historia.

Debía tolerar quince malditos días respirando el mismo aire que Antonio. De repente, comencé a sentir una punzada de odio hacia él, por el simple hecho de estar donde no debe. No aquí. En otro lado ¿Por qué?

— Eh… Govert—. Su inconfundible voz sonó justo a mi lado.

— Ve a tu lugar—. Le ordené regresándolo a ver, apoyó su mano en mi escritorio y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Esa enorme y linda sonrisa. Como la de aquella… ¡Que mierda!

— Solo vengo a saludar. Es todo. Me alegra trabajar contigo, así sean quince días.

— No entiendo la alegría de eso. A trabajar. No creas que vienes a ser el niño bonito y a no hacer nada.

Su expresión cambió a una de confusión… O de algo así. En sí, no había visto esa expresión. Tragó saliva, lo detallé por su cuello. Su cuello… Debo alejarlo de mí.

— Mi intención solo era agradecer la oportunidad, jefe—. El tono de su voz parecía menos animado que de costumbre —. Para mí es muy importante, no sabe cuánto.

— Agradecimiento aceptado, por ahora, ve a trabajar. Estamos atareados con los nuevos aspirantes—. Asintió sonriendo levemente.

Antonio observó a Aleida, quién nos miraba con una expresión de confusión. Se presentó a la rubia y volvió a su lugar. Me giré para verlo un momento. Tan animado, tan feliz, allí junto a Alfred que le enseñaba tal vez algunas cosas sobre el archivo del lugar, de todos modos, un jovencito como él solo debía dedicarse al archivo. No tenía ni idea de si, como Aleida, iba en algún semestre avanzado de psicología.

Ese día traté de evitar estar en la oficina. Menos mal tenía tantas reuniones y tenía que ir a varios lugares para hacer parte de alguna charla de capacitaciones (esa basura de capacitaciones que no sirven para nada y nos hacen perder tiempo. Pero, me pagan por eso). Si ya me taladraba la mente su solo recuerdo, tenerlo allí hacía que mi cabeza se volviera un completo caos. Y esa palabra sigue sin poder entrar en mi vocabulario, también en mi vida.

Por eso no debía dejarlo entrar: Antonio Fernández Carriedo era el caos y yo el orden. El orden _siempre_ perdura sobre el caos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia no me pertenece, sería una maravilla si yo hubiese sido la de la idea(?)<strong>

**Adios~ **


End file.
